1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to temporary restraint devices for motorcycle suspension assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a restraint device for temporarily restraining a motorcycle front fork assembly in a partially compressed position having an improved construction with a more robust and reliable release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of restraint devices have been employed to temporarily secure a motorcycle front suspension fork assembly in a partially or fully compressed position for a period of time and then to release the suspension fork and permit normal operation to continue. Typically, the restraint devices are used to hold the suspension fork in a partially compressed position for the start of a motorcycle race to shift the center of gravity of the motorcycle in a forward direction and reduce the tendency of the front wheel of the motorcycle to lift off the ground or reduce the distance that the wheel lifts off the ground. The restraint devices respond to further compression of the suspension fork, usually caused by braking of the motorcycle, to release the suspension fork and move to a retracted position, in which normal operation of the suspension fork is resumed. One example of a temporary suspension restraint device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,852 to Maret, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.